Recently, photographic cameras employing film having a magnetic recording layer for recording information relating to photographic taking conditions, identification of the photographer, etc., have been introduced to the marketplace under the name of Advanced Photographic System (APS). See for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,745 issued Jul. 14, 1992 to Cloutier et al. One frequently encountered problem in such cameras is the reliability of the magnetic recording of information on the film in the camera. One approach is to translate a recording head relative to the film, while the film is stationary in the camera. This approach has the drawback of requiring additional apparatus in the camera. The other, and most commonly used approach is to employ a stationary recording head to record on the film while the film is being advanced in the camera. This approach requires some means for synchronizing the recording with the motion of the film advance system. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,455 issued Dec. 12, 1995 to Hibino et al., where the film speed encoder is employed to generate a serial data clock for synchronizing the recording of magnetic data on the film. The film speed encoders that are presently employed in APS cameras such as the Kodak model APS3600 camera monitor the passage of the film perforations for determining the film speed. Since there are only two perforations per film frame, this technique is not as reliable as would be desired. To increase the reliability of the recording, the information is recorded a minimum of three times in such cameras. There is a need therefore for an improved method and apparatus for synchronizing the recording of magnetic information with film advance in APS cameras.